Bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji?
by Shurah
Summary: Bakit nga ba ah basta basahin nyo na lang tapos R&R k!
1. Intro

**Bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji?**

**disclaimer: **not mine!

* * *

**INTRO:**

Bakit nga ba laging nakapikit si Fuji?

Bakit nga ba?

Aba malay ko! Ba't di na lang kaya natin itanong sa kanya o sa mga teammates nya. Pero knowing them, malamang hindi pa nila naiisip yun o kung naisip man nila yun hindi pa rin nila sigura nakikita nag kasagutan.

Walanjaw! Teammate na nga nila hindi pa nila magawang tanuning; tinanong na nila siguro pero malamang sinabi sa kanila ni Fuji ang mga katagang _'anong kapalit kung sabihin ko syo'_ alangya mala-gangster na sagot, very genuine at kasama pa dyan ang biglang pagbuka ng mata ng kadiliman na minsan lang makita ng kahit na sino pwera na lang kung ginalit nila ang nasabing tensai.

Pero bakit nga ba laging nakapikit itong si Fuji?

Halikayo samahan nyo kong bigyang linaw ang mga ito at pumasok sa mundo na babalot sa inyo ng _Nginig!_ (psychotic laughing, mga audience uma-atras)

* * *

**Shurah: **hi kamusta na eto na ang ikalawang kong fanfic sa POT sana magustuhan nyo R&R!


	2. Eiji, Momo, Ryoma

**Disclaimer: **hindi akin 'to

* * *

**Bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji?**

**Chapter 1: Eiji, Momo, Ryoma**

_**Kikumaru Eiji**_

Pulang buhok, asul ang mata (nga ba?), ka doubles ni Oishi, acrobatic style ang pagla-laro, at mala neko sa kulit.

_**Momoshiro Takeshi**_

Seigaku Trump card, itim na buhok, kohai ni Eiji, madalas kaaway ni Kaidoh at no. 1 masiba sa burger.

_**Echizen Ryoma**_

Greenish ang hair, golden eyes, adik sa Ponta, may alagang pusa, crush ni Sakuno at madalas hinaharass ng kanyang mga fangirls.

Yan ang mga una nating tatanungin kung bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji, bakit? Dahil (1) palaging kasama ni Fuji (2) kasparing ni Fuji at (3) dahil kilala na talaga nila si Fuji pati na rin ang mga kayang gawin nito.

Kaya manahimik ka na sa katatanong sa 'kin kung bakit lagi nakapikit si Fuji at basahin mo na lang ito kung ayaw mong masaktan.

Hada!

**Eiji:** hmm… tinatanong mo kung bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji? Actually naisip na naming kung bakit nga ba? (_kitams!_)

**Momo:** bakit nga ba? Nagtataka rin ako kung bakit

**Ryoma:** … (_inom ng ponta_)

**Ako:** naisip nyo na bang itanong yon sa kanya?

**Momo:** Ano kami magpapakamatay… hindi ah! No thank you! Gusto pa naming mabuhay…

**Ako:** isang tanong isang sagot naitanong nyo na ba?

**Eiji:** hindi pa nga eh! Nya

**Ryoma:** hmm… hindi naming magawa kasi kahit na tahimik na tao yung si sempai-Fuji nakakatakot pa rin tanungin.

**Momo:** _tango lang ng tango_

**Ako:** gumawa na ba kayo ng paraan para malaman nyo? Any wild guesses kung bakit?

**Momo:** _nag-isip pa daw_ Ah! Malamang napuwing at dahil sa hindi masyadong matanggal yung nasa mata nya ganun na lang siguro. At teka nga pala pano ka nasama ditto?

**Ako:** pucha! bakit may problema? Sabihin mo lang baka gusto mong mabura na dito sa mundo! Or better yet isumbong na lang kita sa utol ko!

**Momo, Eiji, Ryoma:** '_sweatdrop'_

**Ako: **ehem! (_humupa na ang altapresyon_)

_(bumalik ang ulirat ng tatlo)_

**Ryoma:** Momo- sempai, kung ganun ang nangyari dapat matagal na syang pumunta sa doctor para magpatinign.

**Momo:** nga noh!

_Biglang may dumating na uwak 'tanga, tanga, tanga'_

**Eiji:** Eto mga pare, Malabo na siguro mga mata nun kaya ganon

**Momo:** Eiji-sempai edi sana nagsalamin na rin yun gaya ni kap!

**Ryoma:** diba classmate mo yun si Fuji-sempai, nakita mo na ba syang nahirapang magbasa?

**Eiji:** hindi pa!

**Momo:** eh since magka-classmate naman kayo bakit hindi mo na lang kasi itanong

**Ryoma:** at ano para masira na kinabukasan nya, isipin mo na lang kung anong magiging reaction ni vice kung malaman nyang napagtangkaang lapastanganin ang kanyang ka doubles; si Oishi sempai pa naman ala nanay kung mag-alala.

**Momo:** kung sa bagay maghi-hysterical yun kung mangyari yun kay Eiji-sempai

**Ryoma:** wag nyo ring kalimutan na may sadistic nature yung si Fuji-sempai!

**Eiji:** Tama ka dyan bunsoy, akala mo kung sinong anghel yun pala kampon ng kadiliman

_(biglang kumidlat sa background)_

**Momo, Eiji, Ryoma:** _'gulp'_

At nagsunod-sunod pa ang pagkidlat, ang tatlo naman ay tumatagaktak na ang pawis at paglingon nila…

**Fuji: **'_bumukas ang mga mata'_ kampon ng kadiliman pala ah!

**Momo:** kung ako sa inyo ngayon pa lang—

**Ryoma:** kakaripas na ko ng takbo dahil—

**Eiji:** bumukas na ang…

**Fuji:** _'kulog at kidlat' _ang alin?

**Momo, Eiji, Ryoma:** _'karipas ng takbo' _aahhhh! Si Fuji-sempai sinapian ng binhi ni karuma (sa Zenki yon!) hindi lang isa dalawa pa! aaahhhhh!

**Fuji:** bola ko ang tatapos sa inyo _'sabay pakawala ng san damakmak na tennis balls'_

**Ako:** at dyan na po nagtatapos ang pagtatanong natin kila Momoshiro Takeshi, Kikumaru Eiji at Echizen Ryoma good luck na lang sa kanila!

* * *

**Shurah:** oi mzta na pasensya na kung hindi agad ako nakapag-update sisihin nyo profs ko (joke) wag na hirap magsalita, kilala ako nun at alam nun ang kinaroroonan ko... nya!


	3. Oishi, Taka, Inui

**Disclaimer: **hindi akin 'to

'blah' nagsasalita

'_blah_' thoughts

**Bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji?**

** Chapter 2: Oishi, Taka, Inui**

_**Oishi Suichiro**_

Vice captain ng Seigaku, partner ni Eiji, nice guy high, student council at binansagang nanay ng seigaku ng dahil sa pagiging masyadong maalalahanin.

_**Kawamura Takashi**_

Isa pa sa mga taga nice guy high, madalas ka-sparing ni Fuji, sushi maker at taong tila may split personality one moment nice, sweet, sensitive guy the next ya know bigla na lang BURNING!

_**Sadaharu Inui**_

Pansamantalang naging manager ng seigaku, data man kung tawagin at siguradong mas gugustuhin mo pang tumakbo ng 100 laps kaysa sa uminom ng Inui juice na hindi mo naman alam kung anong halo at perfect example ng paghahalo ng balat sa tinalupan…

Second set na po ng ating pagtuklas ng katotohanan kung bakit mga kaibigan bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji?

Fight Go!

**Seigaku club room**

'Isa!... dalawa… tat-…' nagkukwenta siguro, nagbibilang tama ka, yung nagbibilang uulit uli tapos malingat lang uulitin nya ulit ang pagbibilang, bakit? Nagkukulang mga ingredients nya sa gagawin nyang kung ano man. At yan mga kaibigan si Sadaharu Inui na naghahanda ng bagong Inui juice.

Bakit kanyo umuulit sya ng pagbibilang?

Ayan o! saan? Ayan, tingnan nyo ang ilalim ng lamesa. Nakita nyo na, yang tatlong ulo na nakikita nyo ay yung tatlo kanina na tinanong natin kung bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji… mhmm sila nga.

At ano kanyo ginagawa nila dyan? Di pa ba halata, pinipigilan nila si Inui na makagawa o makatapos sa ginagawa nyang bagong Inui juice sa pamamagitan ng pag dekwat sa mga ingredients ni Inui pero paisa-isa lang. Kung sabagay ako man hindi rin papayag na matapos yan kasi hindi naman si Inui ang iinom nyan at isa pa…

NO THANK YOU GUSTO KO PANG MABUHAY NG NORMAL! Anyway tanungin na natin sya kung bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji.

**Ako:** Mzta Inui, maistorbo lang kita sandali.

**Inui:** Hmm… may 85 percent na nagsasabing tatanungin mo 'ko kung bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji tama ba?

**Ako:** _data man ka nga, at ano namn nangyari sa 15_ hehehe…

**Inui:** at iniisip mo ngayon kung ano nang nangyari sa 15 am I ryt or am I ryt!

**Ako:** _at aba may pagka-psychic pa pala e2_ ganun na nga!

**Inui:** well may 99.9 na ayon sa aking data ganun lang talaga mata ni Fuji may kinalaman iyon sa kanyang biological structure.

**Ako:** at anung nangyari sa .01?

**Inui:** wala ayaw ko lang sabihin na 100 at isa pa hindi ka ba marunong mga round off?

**Ako:** _isa na lang uupakan ko na 'to at ala me pakialam kung paubos man nya sakin ang isang galong Inui juice!_

At bigla kaming may narinig na boses galing sa labas ng club room.

**Voice 1:** sabi ko na sau mag-iingat ka parati tingnan mo yang nangyari sayo nasugatan ka tuloy at buti na lang sabi nga nurse konting galos lang daw yan at hindi na dapat mangyari yan ano na lang sasabihin ni Tezuka nyan hindi ko kayo inaalagaan habang wala sya at —

**Voice 2:** ok lang ako sinabi mo na nga na konting galos lang ito

**Inui:** may 99.9 na sila Oishi at Kawamura yan.

**Ako:** oi! Anong nangyari sa .01?

**Inui:** di ba sabi ko na syo iround off mo.

And to my dismay itinaas nya ang isang basong Inui juice, napailing na lang ako sabay takip ng bibig. Pero save by the Oishi

**Oishi:** Oy! Inui andito ka pala

**Taka:** Hiya!

**Inui:** mzta tamang-tama dating nyo natapos ko na ang bago kong version ng Inui juice at kayo ang unang titikim but wait there's more if you call other friends now may bonus pa kayong isang basong Aozu

At nagdilim ang paningin ng lahat, gusto ng himatayin, masuka at higit sa lahat kuyugin ang taong nasa harapan nila at tama kayo si Inui nga yon.

**Ako:** pwede ba Inui hindi to home TV shoping, anywayz balik tayo sa topic _e2 kasi si Inui singit ng singit._ Well, nabalitaan nyo naman kung bakit ako nandito di ba?

**Taka:** Oo naman, pero sa totoo lang hindi ko aakalain na andito ka sa club room naming may permiso ka ba, icheck ko nga gamit mo baka you're in possession of deadly weapon.

**Ako:** Hay! (sabay akbay kay Taka) at kelan kapa naging sikyo? Kelan kapa naging customs checker? At last time na nagtanong ako taga gawa ka lang ng sushi?

**Taka:** hehehe… churi churi!

**Ako:** tuloy and discussion, kayo any thoughts, guesses, ideas kung bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji? Si Inui sabi nya may kinalaman iyon sa kanyang biological structure. In short natural na ganun ang mga mata nya, kayo?

**Oishi:** umm… paalala lang yung taong pinag-uusapan natin dito ay wala so what I'm trying to say is hindi naman ata tama na pag-usapan natin ang isang tao sa likuran nya.

**Taka:** edi pag-usapan natin sya ng nakaharap sya.

**Oishi:** (nag-double take) Pilosopo! Ang point ko lang naman dito eh…

**Ako:** (vein twitching) Oishi Syuichiro sagutin mo na lang ang tanong at isa pa pusta ko gusto mo ring malaman kung bakit di ba?

**Inui:** (bulong kay Taka) may 75.6 na aamin si Oishi pero being the mommy that he is may guilt pa rin.

At yun na nga umamin din deny pa kasi ng deny gusto rin naman.

**Oishi:** umm.. hehe.. sa tingin ko kung bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji ay dahil sa mahilig syang umm… MAGPA PUNGAY NG MATA! (proud pa nyang isinigaw)

**Mga tao sa loob ng room: **(sweatdrop)

**Taka:** (speechless) …

**Inui:** (kahit data man sya ala ring nagawa) ummm…

**Oishi:** ahh.. hehe.. at least may nasabi ako tinatanong nyo ko kung anung tingin ko kung bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji o hayan nasagot ko na.

**Ako:** umm… sabi ko nga! Ikaw naman Taka-san anung tingin mo?

**Taka:** kung ako, sa palagay ko kaya laging ganun ang mata nun kasi…

(after 5 minutes) tick tock tick tock…

nakapag-tsaa na kami ala pa ring sagot

(10 minutes)

nasugatan na ko dahil sa kakulitan at nasabihan nang wag galawin ang mga nasa ibabaw ng mesa ni Inui ginawa ko pa rin, naghysterical na si Oishi dahil sa nasugatan ako ano na lang daw sasabihin ng kuya ko sa kanya na hindi nya ako inaalagaan habang sila ang kasama.

But still ala pa ring sagot si Taka-san!

(20 minutes later)

natapos na akong turuan ni Inui kung pano gumawa ng mga juices na ginagawa nya at mga paraan kung pano ko gagawing pang blackmail ang mga nasabing juice but still, hanggang sa hindi ko na makaya…

**Ako:** (twitching) Taka-san Anong Petsa na?

**Taka:** umm… alam ko na!

**Ako: **ay sa wakes may naisip ka rin, ano bakit?

**Oishi:** Ahh… mabuti pa siguro wag mo pwersahin si Taka-san kasi—

**Ako:** Oishi 30 laps around the court (hint hint)

**Oishi:** (tatakbo na sana kaso) teka hindi naman ikaw ang captain namin ah at isa pa vice-captain ka dun sa girls tennis club di ba?

**Ako:** _isa pa uupakan ko na tong isang to_

**Taka:** Teka pasingitin nyo naman ako, sa tingin ko kung bakit ganun ang mata ni Fuji kasi paraan nya yon ng pagtatago ng kung ano mang sekreto o mga kalokohang gagawin

**Inui:** bakit mo naman nasabi yon?

**Taka:** Eh di ba may kasabihan tayo na the eyes is the window to the soul I thank you (miss universe wave)

**Oishi, Ako:** Nga noh!

**Inui:** I agree ayon nga dito sa data ko kung sakali mang naririnig tayo ni Fuji may 75 na tsansa na sasabihin nya na…

**Voice 3:** bakit may kalokohan ba akong gagawin?

**Inui:** yun, yun ang sasabihin nya! (natigilan)

**Oishi, Taka, Inui:** (lingon sa likod)

**Fuji:** Yo! (bukas ang mata w/ matching evil glint)

**Inui:** (cough, cough)

**Oishi:** kamusta Fuji!

**Taka:** umm… hehe… Hi!

**Fuji:** tanong ko lang bakit ako ata ang talk of the town ngayon? Care to share what's this monkey business is all about?

**Ako:** (sneaks away at nagtago sa likod ng pinto)

**Oishi, Taka, Inui:** (sabay-sabay nagsasalita) kasi… ano kasi… si ano… tinatanong kami… may nag ano dito… ayon sa data na nakuha ko…

**Fuji:** (twitching) TIGIL! I've had enough kanina pa ko pinag-uusapan ganun din yung tatlo kanina! (evil glint in the eyes)

**Oishi, Taka, Inui:** ummm…

**Fuji:** kaya humanda kayo (sabay bato ng sandamak-mak na tennis balls) takbo (psychotic laughing) takbo panghawakan nyo mga buhay nyo (psychotic laughing ulit)

At ayun na nga nagsimula na ang habulan at halos nasira mga gamit sa loob ng club room, Hay! Kawawang Fuji hindi nya alam kung bakit sya ang talk of the town ngayon all thanks sa isang pasaway ng ka schoolmate nila, kaya hayun kasama sa nadamay ang lugar na pinagtataguan nung tatlo kanina well at least nakaganti na si Fuji sa unang batch bakit ko nasabi hayun oh!

Ayan iangat nyo yung upturned table kita nyo na alang malay diba at least solve ang revenge number 1 at gud luck sa batch number two.

**Shurah:** hayang tapos sa ang chapter 2 boring alam ko ala na kong maisip at nakadagdag pa dun ang mga lintek (sori 4 d word) na lamok na aaligid-aligid sa kin (habang sinusulat ko to may isang lamok na nagfa-fashion show sa harap ng screen ko (Whooops yah, yah YES patay na whooo!) na nakadagdag sa distraction ko! Anyways

**Thanks sa mga kapwa Filipino authors ko na nagreview sa fanfic ko na 'to, thank you po talaga at sa inyo rin po good luck ang keep up the good work; I'm also in need of help here**

**Kayo po sa tingin nyo bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji? Kung maaari lang po ay paki sagot lang don't worry you'll be credited with your answer(s) coz I'm going to write a portion for those authors that answered this question para makadagdag kulay sa fanfic nating ito.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Kaidoh, Coach Ryuzaki

**Disclaimer: **hindi akin 'to

'blah' nagsasalita

'_blah_' thoughts

**Bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji?**

**Chapter 3: Kaoru Kaidoh, Coach Ryuzaki**

_**Kaoru Kaidoh**_

Seigaku regular, ala animal rights advocate sa bait sa mga hayop lalo na sa pusa, ka-alaskahan ni Momo, at kilala sa kanyang Boomerang snake technique at trade mark din nya ang lagi nyang pag- fsssssh na kala mo laging may singaw.

_**Coach Ryuzaki Sumire**_

Butihing coach ng Seigaku Tennis team, may apong patay na patay kay Ryoma aka Ochibi, maalalahanin pero wag ka daig pa nya sumabog na bulkan kung magalit lalo na kung sumosobra na ang kakulitan ni Kikumaru (hehe..)

Eto na samahan nyo muli ako sa ating pagtatanong kung bakit nga ba nakapikit si Fuji? But let's just hope na hindi rin madamay si Kaidoh sa init ng ulo ni Fuji at sino ba namang hindi kung ikaw ba naman pinag-uusapan ng hindi mo alam kung bakit…

Kaya sit back, relax and enjoy the show or in this case the fanfic

Yatta!

Isang umaga sa tennis court…

LAHAT KAYO 30 LAPS AROUND THE COURT NGAYON NA!

Ayan na nga ba sinasabi ko eh! Umagang-umaga mainit na agad ulo ni Kap, pano naman kasi etong si Momo mang-aasar tapos eto namang si Kaidoh papatulan ala na labo-labo na… eh alam naman nila na high na high pa yang si Captain Tezuka sa mga medication nya pagkagaling ng Germany.

At isa pang problema naki-sawsaw pa tong iba sa gulo kaya ayun marathon nanaman silang lahat

**Momo:** (habang tumatakbo) kasalan mo to Mamushi!

**Kaidoh:** anong kasalan ko ikaw tong ke aga-agang nang-aasar, kaya kasalanan mo 'to.

**Taka:** Tama na nga yan, gusto nyo bang damihan pa ni Captain ang laps nyo?

Kaya habang on going ang marathon ng ating mga bida punta naman tayo sa iba pa nating characters para interbyuhin, magsimula tayo kay _Kuni-chan!_ Ay wag yun mainit ulo, si Kaidoh naman tumatakbo pa… lam ko na si Coach Ryuzaki na lang… asan na nga ba yun matandang hukluban na yon (lingon sa kanan, kaliwa, taas, baba).

Nang biglang…

**Coach:** Ehem…

**Ako:** parang may narinig ako!

**Coach:** Ehem… hem…

**Ako:** huh? (lingon sa likod) hehe kayo pop ala.

**Coach:** anung sinasabi mo kanina, sinong matandang hukluban?

**Ako:** umm… ala po kayo naman, wag na kayong magalit dadami wrinkles nyo nyan hehe…

**Coach:** that's what I thought, di ba ikaw yun nung isang araw pa nagtatanong kung…

**Ako:** bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji? Opo ako nga po yon, kaya nga lang kapag nagtatanong ako laging eksaktong dumadating si Fuji kaya yun naririnig nya yung mga sagot ng mga teammates nya which lead to Fuji wreaking havoc… hay!

**Coach:** kaya ngayon kami naman ang tatanungin mo?

**Ako:** opo! Di ba kayo nagtataka kung bakit ganun lagi mata ni Fuji? Huh… huh… huh… puppy eyes

**Coach:**_kung sabagay bakit nga ba?_ Hindi…

**Ako:** wooohs, ang plastic!

**Coach:** (glare)

**Ako:** charing! Sige na coach sagutin nyo na tanong ko pleeeeaaaseeee!

**Coach:** (sigh) o sya-sya magtigil ka lang, ibang-iba kayong dalawa, kuya mo tahimik at seryoso samantalang ikaw makulit at hyper. Ano na nga ba nakalap mong mga sagot?

**Ako:** Uyy si coach curious, anyway si Momo napuwing daw , ryoma ininuman lang ako ng Ponta, si Eiji Malabo daw mata, si Inui natural na, Oishi mahilig magpapungay ng mata, si Taka paraan nya raw yun para hindi malaman ang sikreto o balak nya.

**Coach:** hmm … interesting well eto lang masasabi ko ganun ang mata ni Fuji dahil genetic na yun kung baga namana nya.

**Ako:** weeeeh! Pano nyo naman po nasabi?

**Coach:** ala ka bang sentido cumon? Lolo nya ganyan ang mata pati na rin daw yung great3x grandfather nya.

**Ako:** Eh! Bakit si Yuuta hindi naman ganun ang mga mata, si Yumiko dilat din?

**Coach:** malamang sya lang ang nakamana at baka kasi first born male child lang.

**Ako:** (huh?) ano yon DNAngel mala Daisuke Niwa at Dark Mousy!

**Coach:** Aha! Nanonood ka rin nun ha (sabay kinilig) ang gwapo ni Dark noh! (giggle)

**Ako:** (sweatdrop) _anu ba yan ke tanda na gumagarutay pa_ oo nga po eh! Anywayz thanks po sa pagbibigay ng idea nyo.

**Coach:** anytime!

Hay! So that is Ryuzaki Sumire for you ang coach ng Seigaku Tennis Team, not only natin nalaman ang idea nya kung bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji, nalaman pa natin na naga-gwapuhan pa sya kay Dark Mousy.

(biglang sumulpot si Dark)

**Dark:** (sabay akbay) hay! Hirap talaga maging gwapo kahit kabilang anime kinikilig hay!

**Ako:** (twitching) kung ako sayo tanggalin mo yang kamay mo sakin!

**Dark:** Babe naman you know you love me?

**Ako:** (twitch, twitch) Anung you love me? Gusto mong hindi ka na makalipad mamili ka sa tatlo tatanggalin mo yang kamay mo at bumalik ka sa anime show na pinggalingan mo, mamatay o mamatay. Madali lang choices mo. Is it a deal o no deal

**Dark:** hehe… (aalisin ang kamay) No Deal (akabay ulit)

**Ako:** MANYAK KA!

**BOOM! PAK! CRASH!**

Ehem… so ituloy na natin ang pagtatanong ngayong nawala na ang character na taga kabilang anime pero swerte pa rin sya at hindi sya nakita ni coach pagnagkataon naku lam nyo na mangyayari. Minna-san ang susunod po ay si Kaoru Kaidoh at swerte naman po natin at tapos na sya sa kanyang daily marathon.

(karipas ng takbo kay Kaidoh)

**Kaidoh:** (kinalabit, lingon) huh? (alang nakita) …

**Ako:**_ganun ba ko kaliit para hindi makita_ (kalabit ulit)

**Kaidoh:** (lingon) …

**Ako:**_nuba hindi nya me makita_ (grrrrr, kalabit ulit)

**Kaidoh:** (kinikilabutan na) _fsssshh… may nagpaparamdam ata sa 'kin_

**Ako:** HOY! GANUN NA BA AKO KALIIT PARA HINDI MO MAKITA!

**Kidoh:** (yumuko) fsssh… ikaw lang pala akala ko kung sino

**Ako:** (smirk) kala mo multo noh! Hay Kaidoh hindi ko akalain na matatakutin ka pala. Hehe…

**Kaidoh:** shuuusss… hindi ah!

**Ako:** uuuuyy! Defensive matatakutin ka eh wag mo na i-deny…

**Kaidoh:** hindi nga sabi eh fssssh…

**Ako:** o sya hindi na kung hindi, o ikaw naman anong palagay mo kung bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji?

**Kaidoh:** fsssh… umm… _bakit nga ba maski ako rin nagtataka_ umm…

**Ako:** lam mo para ka ring si Taka-san matagal mag-isip anon a? I haven't got all day.

**Kaidoh:** oo na geez so impatient fssssh… sa palagay ko eh… mabigat ang mata dahil palaging inaantok o ayan masaya ka na?

**Ako:** ayus na sagot yan ah! Orig ala akong masabe _ala namang kwentang kausap itong taong toh!_

Ay nako grabe na bo-bored na ko kaylan kaya matatapos ito… hay ala thrill asan kaya si Fuji kung keylan ko kailangan ng adventure yung as in habulan ang mahule lagot dahil kakain ka ng isang libong tennis balls curtsey of Fuji Syuusuke type of scene, asan na kaya sya kung keylan naman bored na bored na ko.

(Cue the song hinahanap-hanap kita)

**Ako:** (huh?) saan naman nanggaling yung theme song nay un? Paki off nga kung sino mang in-charge sa sound effects. So on to our next person umm…

**Shurah: **whahahahaha… bitinin ko muna kayo pero sa mga nagreview sa fanfic ko na bakit laging nakapikit si Fiji? Maraming salamat po at asahan nyo na gagawin ko po ang aking d best.

TENK YU BERIMATS FOR SUFFORTS! Wehehe…


	5. Tezuka Kunimitsu

**Disclaimer: **hindi akin 'to

'blah' nagsasalita

'_blah_' thoughts

* * *

**Bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji?**

**Chapter 4: Tezuka Kunimitsu**

**WARNING: **excessive OOC-ness of Tezuka Kunimitsu may result to jaws dropping, eye widening, vomiting, double taking, Kuni-chan fanatics murdering the author and may not be suitable for the faint heart parental guidance is strongly advice

**Kaya Momo alisin mo sila Ochibi dito!**

YOSH!

_**Tezuka Kunimitsu**_

Seigaku Tennis team Captain, straight face lagi kala mo laging may duelo, mahilig magpa marathon (hay kawawang seigaku) at pang nationals na ang level (di na ma-reach).

Paalala lang po bago po natin lapitan ang isang ito ihanda nyo muna ang mga sarili nyo sa kung ilan mang laps ang ipapagawa nya sa inyo or just to make sure shut up and let me do the talking kung ayaw nyong ako mwhahaha ako magpapatakbo sa inyo whahahahaha…

Ehem so please welcome **KUNI-CHAN!**

**Tezuka:** (glare)

**Ako:** hehe… Tezuka Kunimitsu pala ang Captain ng Seigaku

(Tezuka fanatics goes wild)

**Both:** (sweatdrop)

**Tezuka:** ano naman ang ginagawa mo dito? Di ba may practice ka dun sa kabilang court?

**Ako:** (glare) bakit masama bang mag-interview (sniff) mag-gather ng data para sa aking research (sniff sniff tulo uhog singhot) at masagot ko ang tanong nilang (TV game show host mode) Bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji? And I bet curious ka rin.

**Tezuka:** …

**Ako:** sigeeeeeee! Wag kang sumagot ganyan ka naman eh! (sniff… sniff…) sinasaktan mo na damdamin ko sige ganyan ka lang!

**Tezuka:** ano man gusto mong isagot ko sau?

**Ako:** ay haler tulog ka ba o pati utak mo pinag-marathon mo? Tsk… tsk… tsk…

**Tezuka:** (glare) …

**Ako:** basta sagutin mo na lang, Bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji?

**Tezuka:** (sigh) bakit ba pati mata ni Fuji pinaginterasan mo?

**Ako:** (glare) alang paki-alamanan, basta sagutin mo na lang!

At sila'y nagtitigan nagtitigan ng nagtitigan, hanggang sa maubos ang oras at nakatapos na sa panonood ng Yakitate Japan, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, nagbalita na, nag deal or no deal pa at nakikulit kay super Inggo. (BTW the aforementioned TV programs are not mine)

Tick tock tick tock…

**Tezuka:** (glare)

**Ako:** (glare)

**Tezuka:** (glare)

**Ako:** (glare)

At sa wakas at natapos din ang kanilang pagtititigan dahil pareho at sabay sumakit ang kanilang mga mata at mabibigyan na rin ng linaw ang isang misteryo at malaking katanungan kung bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji? Curtsey of our very own Kuni-chan.

**Ako:** (sighs) since ikaw ang captain nila baka sakaling may idea kung bakit ganun, kahit si coach nagbigay ng idea.

**Tezuka:** ows pati si coach (lingon-lingon) anu naman sinabi nya?

**Ako:** (sweatdrop) nakuuuuuu! Sinasabi ko na nga ba curious ka rin…

**Tezuka:** alang paki-alamanan, basta sagutin mo na lang!

**Ako:** (huh?) ibalik daw ba sakin ang tanong ko kanina, ganito sabi nya, genetics hereditary churva ever na raw yon first male born ng family nila.

**Tezuka:** . . . ala DNAngel Daisuke Niwa at Da—

**Ako:** (tinakpan ang bibig ni Tezuka) shhh... (bumulong) wag mo sabihin ng malakas ang pangalan ng manyak na yon baka biglang bumalik.

**Tezuka:** (deadpan) fine

**Ako:** so kaw naman sagutin mo na bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji? Para ang mga co-authors ko naman ang aking iinterviewhin.

**Tezuka:** …

**Ako:** (twitch) pati ba naman ikaw paghihintayin ako!

**Tezuka:** madapakinhel shat ap! Hindi me makapag-isip

**Ako:** (raise eyebrow) ano 'to text? Hindi u mkpgicp!

**Tezuka:** sa tingin ko kaya laging nakapikit si Fuji dahil sa ayaw nyang masindak ang mga tao sa kanya o baka naman ay hindi nya kayang idilat ang mga mata nya ng matagal o baka hanggang dun na lang ang kaya nung idilat.

**Ako:** ganun?

**Tazuka:** ganun…

**Ako:** (starry eyed) Kuni-chan thank you sa iyong napaka gandang sagot sa wakas kumpleto na ang aking research work at nakuha ko na ang lahat ng ideas ng kanyang mga teammates ni Fuji-sempai (victory dance)

_**Lightning and thunder**_

**Ako:** (gulp) _parang kilala ko na kung sino ang nasa likod ko_

**Fuji:** (dilat ang mata) so… ikaw pala ang may pasimuno nitong kaguluhan na 'to kaya pala pinag-uusapan ako ng halos lahat at panay ang tingin nila sa 'kin.

_**Lightning and thunder**_

**Ako:** Fuji-sempai hehe… Gomen! (karipas ng takbo)

**Fuji:** bumalik ka dito! (habol)

**Ako:** (habang tumatakbo) kita-kita na lang tayo ulit sa susunod, up next na po ang mga ideas ng mga authors so cya next time!

**HELP MEEEEE!**

* * *

**Shurah: **Hi! Shurah here! yup 'tis I the one and only, thank you po sa mga nag-review ng aking fanfic thank you3x sa inyong support I really appreciate it. Just like I have said magkakaroon po tayo ng portion para sa mga sagot ng mga authors... yes that's right! Kaya ko nga po hinihingi ang mga sagot nyo bukod sa mga review nyo.

So... continue reading and reviewing this fanfict as long as may mga sumasagot pa ng katanungan na Bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji? ay magkakaroon pa rin tayo ng page para sa mga co-authors ko, so Ja minna-san!


	6. Author's corner

**Bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji?**

* * *

**Author's corner**

_Blah_ – action

Haa.. haa.. haa.. nakakapagod tumakbo at magtago (_lingon sa kaliwa't kanan_) pakisabi lang po kung andyan na yung sadistang humabol sa kin kanina.

Well anyways gaya ng pinangako ko eto nap o ang Shurah's Author Corner. Kung saan po makikita po ninyo ang mga sagot ng iba pang mga author's at kung sino-sino pa ang bumasa nito, ulit marami pong salamat sa inyo (_bows_).

And without further a due eto na po ang mga sagot nila sa katanungang (_game show host mode_) Bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji? And I bet curious din kayo.

**jerui**

Pero sa tingin ko, kaya nakapikit si Fuji or rather, kaya lagi siyang nakasmiling face upang maitago ang kaniyang mga saloobin. Sabi nga ng iba, ang mga taong matibay ang defenses, di nagpapakita ng kahinaan sa iba! Yaon lamang naman ang masasabi ko.

**Razgriz89** –

baka may eye defect siya noong pakapanganak.

**efay** –

kung ako ang tatanungin  
cguro... kasi mas cute sya pag nakapikit at...  
ayon kasi sa nabasa ko...  
nung bata pa daw si fuji..  
napapansin nya na lagi syang nilalayuan ng  
ibang bata... ayaw makipaglaro sa kanya...  
nagisip siya kung bakit..  
tapos nung tumingin siya sa salamin...  
nagulat siya kasi nakakatakot pala yung mata niya..  
mala-demonyo nga..  
kaya simula non nagsanay na siyang pumikit palagi..  
para hindi siya layuan..

pero feeling ko.. hindi lang siguro makaisip ng bagay na pair of eyes para sa kanya yung artist ng pot... hehehe...  
kaya para may mystery effect na rin ginawa nila cgurong nakapikit na lang madalas...hehehe! ^_^

...pa-cute lang cguro c fuji.. kaya lagi nakapikit..

**Saemi** –

Kung ako ang tatanungin madalas nakasara yung mga mata ni Fuji kasi para malaman natin kung seryoso ba si Fuji o hindi. Dba binubuksan lang ni Fuji yung mga mata nya kapag seryoso sya sa isang match o kapag naman nagagalit sya? Dba? and that's the reason why Fuji's eyes are always closed. In short, laging hindi seryoso si Fuji kaya laging nakasara yung mga mata niya.

**MarSebar aDdIcT** –

nkapikit xia kc... hm... para sa kanya pangit ung mga ibang tao at pogi xia, ayaw nya mkita ung mga pangit kc lalo xiang magi-guilty na pogi xia... ganun... yata... wahah

pweh!

**Sakata no Ginshiro** –

baka meron siyang kuliti sa mata niya! O dalawa ang binhi ni Karuma!

**yuunon hitei** –

well i do believe that's because of his facial structure like what Inui said and mahangin. baka malagyan ng dust ang beautiful eyes nya.. hehe

**S. H. Collins** –

pareho kami ng naiisip ng Coach Ryuzki... It's in the genes! Lolz

Ayaw nyang mahimatay ako at isugod sa hospital! Lolz.

* * *

**Shurah: **eto po ang first batch ng mga sumagot sa tanong, sana po marami pang makabasa nito at sumagot sa tanong na (_game show host mode_) Bakit laging nakapikit si Fuji? And I bet curious ka rin. Sa susunod ulit po at (_nakitang paparating si Fuji, takbo_) paalam! Whaaaaaaaaaa! Mama! (_takbo ng matulin_)

**Fuji:** Bumalik ka dito (_hinto tingin sa audience at, nagpakawala ng killer smile_) Di kita tatantanan!


End file.
